Irresistible
by Jen Drake
Summary: Daniel finally gets a real holiday and finds out that the Suarez women are irresistable. Christmas story. Impliedslight Detty
1. Chapter 1

Title: Irresistible

Rating: PG

Spoilers: Anything up to the episode airing 11/23, including the Thanksgiving episode.

Relationships: Implied Daniel/Betty and implied Santos/Hilda

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I do not own. I am not making any money off of this and no copyright infringement is intended. I'm merely writing what I want to happen in future episodes.

Looking straight ahead through the circular window, she could see the snow falling. It fell steadily and silently, covering everything in a thin blanket. The fluffy flakes didn't stop the hustle and bustle on the streets below the window. Leaning forward, she smiled a little bit, her nose nearly pressed against the glass as she watched. Buses and taxis were still hurrying around, dropping off passengers doing last minute shopping, picking up the shopped-out people and taking them to their homes. From high up in the sky, on one of the higher floors of Meade Publications, it was all silent and she watched as if it were a miniature display that ran on batteries.

"Betty, why aren't ya at 'ome with your family?" Betty Suarez spun around and saw Cristina, her friend from wardrobing.

She pushed her glasses up her nose and shrugged her shoulders, "Daniel said he needed to see me. He said it was important."

Cristina looked around the room, her eyes scanning the room. Biting her lower lip, she raised her eyes to look at her friend. "Uh, Betty, he's not 'ere," she told her conspiratorially, as if Betty had suddenly gone insane or had lost her sight.

Betty laughed lightly, "I know. He's running late. He's _always_ running late."

"You should go 'ome," Cristina entered Daniel's office and stood in front of the desk. Betty nodded that she would and Cristina knew that she would be waiting until she was certain that he wasn't coming. "Well just don't wait for 'im all nigh'. Go enjoy the nigh' with your family," she smiled.

"I will," Betty smiled. "Oh!" she suddenly raced around Daniel's desk and exited the office as she made her way to her desk. Cristina followed curiously, wondering what had gotten into her friend. "This is for you," she held out a small box. Wrapped in shiny red paper, it had a large silver bow on top, ribbons wrapping around each side of the box decoratively.

"Betty," Cristina admonished. "Thank you." Betty smiled happily, nodding. Cristina hugged her then and wished her a Merry Christmas before she headed toward the elevator. "Your present is in the lobby!" she called as the elevator doors slid shut with a _ding!_

Betty walked around the office. The modern office where she was out of place, where her clothes didn't fit in and where she was often told she needed a make over, usually by Amanda or Mark. Amanda had been surprised when Betty had handed her a small box wrapped in holiday paper. At first she'd rolled her eyes at the gift until she'd actually unwrapped the box. She'd shown a part of her that she rarely did and thanked her genuinely. The small plastic card inside was to Amanda's favorite store.

"Betty . . . this is . . . thank you," she smiled. Mark had been surprised also when he'd gotten a similar gift. Mark, who was often flamboyant had hugged her tightly before he scampered off on his way home. They were her friends in an odd way. And friends were like family. Sitting down at her desk, Betty glanced at her watch and sighed. She should've been home hours ago. Shaking her head, she straightened her desk a little before she opened her desk drawer. Inside the bottom drawer was a box slightly larger than the ones she'd given Cristina, Mark or Amanda. On the top in her neat handwriting read the name 'Daniel'.

Her cellular phone rang, the Christmas carol she'd selected as her ring tone sounding too loud in the silent office. She knew it was Hilda, demanding to know where she was, what she was doing and when she'd be home. She'd sacrificed a lot for this job. She wasn't the one who took care of everything anymore.

"Hilda, I know," Betty answered the phone. "I should be at home with my family instead of waiting for my selfish boss to show up, I know. I'll be home as soon as I can. Daniel may be unreliable sometimes, but he said it was important. If he's not here in ten minutes I'll leave and be on my way home, okay?" she asked, speaking in a rush so her sister wouldn't interrupt her. "Hilda?"

"Betty, can you come downstairs? The limo is waiting for you." _Daniel._ Betty cringed and groaned inwardly. She nodded silently, muttering that she would. She gathered her things, pulled on her immensely puffy powder blue coat and wrapped her scarf around her neck. She was nearly to the elevator when she realized she'd forgotten Daniel's gift. Racing back to her desk, Betty retrieved the present and headed back to the elevator, flipping the light switch on her way.

In the elevator, she thought about how angry Daniel would be when she reached the lobby. Daniel was an understanding and patient person, but she didn't know how he'd react to her calling him selfish and reliable. She paused in the middle of the lobby, smiling when she saw that on a chair near the entrance was a large box, about the size of a lamp. In Cristina's angular handwriting, her name was on the tag. She frowned for a second, trying to balance her purse, Daniel's present, a poinsettia she'd been given by Mark and Amanda at the _very_ last minute. She suspected they'd gotten it from Wilhelmina's office and tried to pick up the box.

She struggled for a few more minutes before she noticed the door to the limousine opening and Daniel stepping out of the vehicle and making his way toward the door. He stepped inside and brushed the snow from his hair and the shoulders of the black wool coat he wore before he stopped the slush from his expensive shoes. He took one look at her and shook his head, an amused grin crossing his face.

"Here," he took the large box from the chair and then grabbed the poinsettia from her hands as well before turning away from her and going to the door, backing into it and holding it open with his body, waiting for Betty to pass through.

"Daniel, thank you," Betty smiled once they were inside the limo and seated. The heat was turned up and she could hear soft holiday songs playing in the background. "About on the phone-" Daniel held up a hand, effectively cutting her off and shaking his head.

He smiled warmly at her, "Betty, it's fine. Really." Betty nodded slowly, still feeling a bit guilty. "You're right. You should be spending the night with your family." Betty looked at him silently, biting her lower lip. "I just need one thing and then I'll take you home."

Betty nodded, still remaining silent. She turned her head and looked out the window, smiling at the snow that fell and the people who still rushed about doing their shopping. She had no idea where they were going and didn't want to ask, afraid she might say something else that would come out wrong.

She was a little surprised when they pulled up in front of his apartment building. She'd expected him to need her help with buying a gift for whichever female he was fixated on at the moment. Betty wouldn't have been surprised if it had turned out to be Sophia, even though she'd blatantly picked her boyfriend over him.

"Daniel . . . " she trailed off uncertainly.

"It'll only take a minute, Betty," Daniel promised as he got out of the limo and held his hand out to her. Smiling at his politeness, Betty accepted his hand and help as she got out of the fancy limousine. At the last second she ducked her head back inside and retrieved the gift he hadn't noticed that was for him. He was too busy talking to the driver and she was able to hold it at her side without him seeing it. She smiled at Roy, the driver when Daniel promised him he would be home in time for dinner with his family.

The elevator ride up to his place was quiet and Betty felt the need to speak, but decided against rambling. Daniel unlocked his apartment and within seconds his coat and scarf were thrown over the arm of a chair and his tie soon followed. Betty stood in the doorway awkwardly, not moving from the entryway. She'd been to his apartment several times and had often just let herself in with the key he'd given her. Betty often thought it kind of strange that she had a key to his home when most of the women he slept with didn't even _know_ where he lived.

She stood in the doorway and slowly unwrapped her scarf and let it hang around her neck as she slowly unzipped her coat and slipped her sensible work shoes off her feet. "Daniel?" she called. She really hoped that he didn't make her wait so she could help him pick out another shirt, like he had on Thanksgiving. "Go with the lavender!" she called jokingly.

Daniel chose that moment to appear before her, fully clothed in the same pants and shirt he'd worn that day at the office.

"You're not here to pick out a shirt for me," he smiled, his smile a bit mischievous. Betty suddenly became nervous.

"Why am I here then?" she swallowed. She wasn't used to feeling nervous around Daniel. Daniel, in many ways, was her friend and not just her boss. Daniel accepted her for whom she was and valued her opinion. Ever since she'd picked him up from that part on Thanksgiving though, he'd been acting strangely. Sure, he still slept with tons of girls, but he didn't send them the gifts he normally would have. He never asked for her opinion on anything anymore, either. Daniel had been acting strangely, that was certain. "Daniel?" she prompted when he simply stood before her, staring at her. "Are you okay?" she stepped closer to him

He nodded in response, still smiling at her. "Wait right here," he smiled wider and then disappeared from view again. Betty sat on Daniel's couch and looked around the room. She smiled when she noticed a very small Christmas tree- about a foot tall- sitting on a table in the corner. She suddenly got up and moved toward the tree and put the gift next to it. Stepping back, she smiled. She turned around to find Daniel watching her.

"Uh . . . it's for you. For tomorrow," she smiled, her braces showing and shrugged her shoulders.

Daniel looked surprised, "Betty, you didn't have to get me anything," he insisted.

"I know," she shrugged her shoulders again. "I wanted to." She looked around the apartment, curious as to what Daniel wanted but not wanting to ask. "So . . . " she trailed off.

"I'm sorry."

Betty looked at Daniel sharply, her brows knitting together in confusion. "For what?"

"I'm not good with this whole family holiday thing, but I wanted to give you this," he stepped forward and handed her an envelope. Betty looked at it curiously. It felt like a Christmas card, but she didn't think he'd make her wait on Christmas Eve and come to his apartment just to give her a card. "Open it," he urged.

Betty smiled and slowly opened the envelope, pulled out the beautifully decorated card and slowly read the outside, taking in the kind words. She opened the card and a sheet of paper fell out and down to her feet. She immediately knelt and picked the paper up, tucking it behind the card as she continued to read the card. "Daniel, this is great, "she smiled at the card that spoke of friendships and holiday cheer.

"That's not the good part," he assured her and pointed at the paper she'd dropped and picked up. Betty smiled uncertainly, setting the card on the table and looked at the sheet of paper. Her jaw dropped open and her eyes bugged a bit. Betty stared at the check she held and found herself speechless. "It's for your family. Not only for the great work you've done, but for your father's legal troubles."

Betty raised her eyes to look at him, her eyes asking how he knew all of that. "How . . . "

"I ran into Cristina yesterday," Daniel was looking at her seriously now. "Betty, why didn't you tell me things were this bad?" Betty looked at her feet and shrugged her shoulders. "That lawyer really stole all your money?"

Betty raised her gaze to his and nodded slowly, biting her lower lip. "Yeah." Daniel crossed the room and stood in front of her now.

"I wish you had told me so I could've helped out sooner," he said sincerely, his blue eyes conveying that sincerity that Betty rarely saw.

"I appreciate this, but Daniel, I can't take your money," she held the check out to her. She had a sense of pride and couldn't take his charity to ease his conscience. She turned away from him. "Thank you," she smiled at the small tree. "But no thank you. We'll manage. It would take me forever to pay this back to you."

Daniel moved to stand in front of Betty, his hands going to her shoulders. "Betty, this is a gift. I don't expect you to pay it back. Please, accept it," he ducked his head to look into her eyes. Betty raised her dark eyes and slowly shook her head that she couldn't.

"I can't," she insisted softly, overwhelmed with emotions. She couldn't believe Daniel would do that for her. "I appreciate it-"

"Betty, I don't have any family. I mean, I have my father who will always wish I were my brother," he paused and Betty turned to look at him, "and I have my mother who's usually too busy finding a glass of alcohol to pay too much attention." Betty's expression softened. "You have a family though. A _real_ family. You stick together and get along when it matters. I've never had that, Betty. Please, let me help you. Let me help your family."

Betty suddenly wondered what his childhood had been like- if he'd always come in second to his brother. If he'd had happy family dinners or if they'd been extravagant dinner parties with his father's associates. Judging by the wistful look on his face when he spoke of her family and the desperate look when he mentioned helping her family, she guessed that Daniel's holidays hadn't been too happy.

"Daniel, what are you doing tonight?" she asked suddenly. He was caught off guard, that much was positive by the wide-eyed look he sent her. "Do you have plans?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No . . . " he trailed off, not sure where she was going with her questioning.

Betty smiled then, a brilliant smile that made him wonder what she was up to exactly. "Would you like to come with me? We're having a big dinner and then Justin wants to go caroling," she smiled. When he didn't answer, she continued. "Daniel, you can't be alone on Christmas Eve. I know for a fact that your father is in London," she reminded him.

"Betty, that's awfully nice of you, but I couldn't impose," Daniel shook his head.

"You wouldn't be imposing!" Betty insisted. "Besides, then you can talk to my father and Hilda about this wanting to help." Betty knew he was considering it and smiled when he sighed and she knew he'd given into her.

"Fine. Let me change." Betty smiled and sat on the couch again, feeling very satisfied with herself. When Daniel reappeared, he was wearing black slacks and a festive green button-down with a matching green striped tie. "Is this okay?" he asked. Betty nodded and smiled.

The limo ride to Queens was spent with Betty talking animatedly about her family, telling Daniel who exactly would be there and what would be served.

"Is Walter going to be there?" Daniel asked suddenly. Betty was surprised he'd even remembered his name.

"No," Betty shook his head. "He's spending the holidays with his family. He might drop by later after his family's dinner, but we're going to spend the day after Christmas together, so probably not. Why?" she asked curiously. Daniel never asked about her personal life.

Daniel shrugged his shoulders casually, "I just don't want things to be awkward, that's all."

"Daniel, they'll be awkward at first anyway," Betty looked at him oddly. "Why would it matter if Walter were there or not?"

Daniel looked at Betty purposefully and smirked a bit. "Bringing another man to Christmas dinner . . . " he trailed off. "He did get upset about your lunch with Harry," he reasoned.

"Henry," Betty corrected, rolling her eyes. "Oh . . . " her eyes widened with understanding. "You think that Walter will think . . . " she blushed slightly. "Daniel, Walter knows we aren't like that," she said. "That you don't think of me like that," she added quickly. They made a quick stop and Daniel made Betty stay in the limo before he returned a moment later with a large arrangement of crackers, meats, cheeses and a large poinsettia.

"What's this for?" Betty asked as she moved her own poinsettia over on the seat to make room for Daniel's purchase.

"A gift for your family. I can't just show up without a gift. Despite my unhappy upbringing," he flashed her a smile, "I do have some manners."

"Sir, we're here," Roy, the driver lowered the partition window and smiled. Daniel and Betty got out of the limousine and Daniel sent Roy home, claiming he'd call a cab. Roy thanked him and Daniel handed him an envelope that Betty knew was his Christmas bonus.

Daniel was shocked when he entered Betty's home, closing the door behind them. There were Christmas decorations around the house, holiday music floated through the air and in the living room was a large Christmas tree. Betty smiled at the awed look on Daniel's face.

"Dad? Hilda? I'm home!" she called and then Justin bounded into the room, hugging her before seeing Daniel.

Daniel smiled at the boy. "Hey Justin," he said in a friendly tone.

"Mom! Daniel Meade remembered my name again!" he cried and then was gone, running from the room. Betty's father, appeared and hugged Betty.

"It's nice to see you, Mr. Meade," he smiled, obviously a little surprised as he shook the man's hand. "Please, come in."

"Daniel, call me Daniel," Daniel insisted.

Betty took her father's arm and led him a few feet away, speaking softly to him, no doubt explaining the situation. Hilda appeared, followed closely by a young man Daniel didn't recognize.

"Santos," Betty smiled. "Glad you could make it," she made her way back over to Daniel. "Daniel, this is Santos, Santos, this is my boss Daniel Meade," she introduced the pair.

Santos nodded, "yeah, Justin yelled his name already."

"Daniel's going to be joining us this evening," Betty announced. Hilda looked put off for a moment before she smiled and said she was happy to see him. Betty left Daniel in the living room where Justin was watching "_Rudolph's Shiny New Year_" on television and Santos was sitting next to him.

"Mr. Meade," Justin smiled. "Please, sit down." He jumped up, "Can I get you anything?" he asked eagerly.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Daniel shook his head. "And call me Daniel." Justin eagerly nodded and went back to watching his program. Santos regarded Daniel for a few moments before they started up a conversation about the Suarez women.

Twenty minutes later, Daniel was insisting that he and Betty were just co-workers.

"Man. I've seen the way you look at each other. That's not just being a nice co-worker, trust me," Santos added. "The Suarez women are special. There's something about them that makes them irresistible." Daniel remained silent, unsure of what to say to that. "Betty wouldn't invite just anyone to Christmas dinner," Santos added. "Think about it, man." He stood and walked toward the dining room. "And while you're at it, think about why you're here instead of with some model," he raised his eyebrows and left the room completely.

Daniel turned toward the televison to find Justin smiling at him. "He's right, you know," Justin nodded. "He may not always do the right thing, but he's right about you and aunt Betty."

Betty appeared in the doorway then, carrying a plate of Christmas cookies and walked over to him, smiling. "Here, try one. It's my mother's recipe," she smiled.

Daniel gingerly took one of the cookies and bit into it, surprised when a delightful flavor exploded on his tongue. Betty grinned, knowing he liked it and set the tray in front of he and Justin. Justin immediately reached for cookies, but Betty scolded him, saying only one or he'd ruin his appetite.

Daniel watched as Betty went about the house, helping her family with things and suddenly he felt very out of place. "Do you need any help with anything?" he asked Hilda when she entered the room for a moment. She was clearly surprised, but smiled widely, nodding. Daniel helped set the table.

Dinner was pleasant and when Daniel nodded at Betty to give her father the check, she did so cautiously. Betty handed her father the check and watched his eyes widen and a shocked expression adorning his face.

After dinner, everyone settled in the living room to watch _White Christmas_. Daniel leaned closer to Betty and said he should probably be leaving. She shook her head, her eyes still focused on the televison screen. "You have to stay and watch the movie."

"What is this movie about?" Daniel whispered to Betty.

Betty gaped at him. "You've never seen it?" she was surprised. She thought most people had seen the classic. Daniel shook his head as Betty said he should stay and he didn't get a say. With a smile of defeat, Daniel sat on the couch beside Betty. Halfway through the movie, Hilda took Justin up to bed and then she walked Santos to the door, disappearing outside the front door.

"Well I'm off to bed," Betty's father announced. "Daniel, it was nice having you over. Has a nice holiday," he smiled and then turned his attention to his daughter. "Don't you stay up too late."

"Night Dad," Betty smiled. She turned to look at Daniel, who was completely entranced in the show and couldn't help but smile. "So you like it?" she wondered. Daniel nodded, still watching the movie intently. Betty smiled and leaned back against the couch. The movie wasn't even half over when her eyes fluttered shut.

When the movie finally ended, Daniel had a smile on his face. He didn't know that there were really families like Betty's. Or that people could actually be truly happy around the holidays. He was thrilled when the following movie was entitled, "_Christmas in Connecticut_". He'd heard it was supposed to be good, being a classic.

"Betty, have you ever seen . . . " he trailed off when he saw that Betty had fallen asleep, her breathing deep and even. He smiled and considered leaving for a few moments. It was dark outside and Daniel estimated it was after one in the morning. Then, before he could decide to stay or leave, Betty decided unconsciously for him by shifting closer to him, her head landing on his shoulder. "Betty?" he asked. She didn't react verbally, instead she moved a little bit closer to him. Daniel froze, his eyes widening a little bit at her action. He relaxed after a few minutes and his thoughts drifted to what Santos had said to him about the way he looked at Betty.

There was no denying that she was special to him. His father had even commented on his surprise that Betty hadn't quit. His father had suggested that Betty had an emotional attachment to the girl. He'd denied it, simply saying that she was a good assistant.

But now, sitting on her couch on what was technically Christmas morning, Daniel realized how right his father had been. Without thinking of what anyone else thought, Daniel slowly eased an arm around Betty's shoulders and pulled her closer. Halfway through the movie, Daniel rested his head against Betty's, his cheek resting against her hair.

"Merry Christmas, Betty."

The next morning, Daniel woke to the sound of feet pounding on the steps as Justin shouted that it was Christmas. He looked around for a few moments disoriented before he realized where he was. He smiled to himself before realizing that he had shifted in his sleep, as had Betty, who was sprawled across his chest. He carefully sat them both up and raised his head to see Justin staring at them, his mouth open as it formed a smile and his face lit up.

"Oh my gosh!" he exclaimed, sitting on the edge of the couch next to him. "Are you and Betty . . . like together?" he asked excitedly.

"Uh . . . " Daniel stammered, not sure what to say.

"Justin, don't you dare touch one present until we get downstairs!" Hilda yelled.

Betty stirred and Daniel froze, unsure of how Betty would react to their current situation. She sat up slowly, stretched her arms above her head and rolled her head from side to side.

"Justin, do you have to yell so loudly in the morning?" she asked irritably. She turned to look at the Christmas tree, the lights still on and that's when she realized she was leaning against someone. "Daniel!" her eyes widened comically.

"I think we fell asleep watching that movie," Daniel remarked sheepishly, ducking his head as he removed his arm from around her shoulders.

Betty blushed and moved away from him before muttering, "Yeah, I guess so."

"Daniel, what're you doing here?" Hilda asked as she pulled her robe around herself tighter, entering the room with a confused look on her face.

"He spent the night," Justin announced.

Hilda nodded, "I can see that."

"We just fell asleep watching the movie, that's all," Betty insisted, her face as red as the bright sweater she'd worn the day before.

"Why don't you go shower and I'll make the coffee for once, okay?" Hilda asked, trying to hide a smile. "Don't worry. I'll keep dad away from it."

"Uh . . . " Betty looked at Hilda and then at Daniel.

"You like coffee, don't you, Daniel?" Hilda wondered with a bright smile. "You'll have to stay for breakfast at least." Daniel nodded absently. Betty excused herself and all but dashed up the stairs.

Daniel felt out of place as he stood in the kitchen, sipping Hilda's fresh coffee. Mr. Suarez hadn't seemed too surprised by his attendance and had tried to get some coffee from Hilda, who had objected loudly. Betty's family made him feel at home and Justin was buzzing around, asking where Betty was and if they could open presents yet.

"After breakfast," Betty spoke from the doorway. "You know that," she smiled as she ruffled the boys' hair as she walked by, reached around Daniel for a coffee cup and proceeded to pour herself a cup. She smiled at him and turned away to help her father with breakfast.

Daniel looked at her and took in her clothing- a pair of normal jeans and a sweatshirt that would've gone with it perfectly if it hadn't been for the large and almost gaudy Christmas tree that was on the front with little plastic ornaments literally hanging off of it. Her hair was damp and curling at the ends. She wasn't a model and she wasn't classically beautiful, even, but to him, at that moment, Betty Suarez was beautiful. Santos had been right- there was something about those Suarez women.

"What?" Betty asked self-consciously, touching her face and then her hair.

Daniel shook his head, "nothing. You look great," he spoke softly so only she heard and he was rewarded with a deep blush.

Just as they were about to eat breakfast, the back door opened and Santos sauntered in, stopping short when he saw Daniel sitting at the table, wearing the clothes he'd been wearing the day before, finding them slightly wrinkled and disheveled and his tie loosened.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," he smiled, raising his eyebrows at Daniel. Justin immediately made room for his father and moved over, happy to see him.

Christmas morning breakfast was immediately followed by the opening of gifts. Justin was excited about each and every gift, hugging everyone in turn. It was nearly noon when Daniel finally decided he should leave.

"Let me call you a cab," Betty smiled. Twenty minutes later, when the cab arrived, Betty walked Daniel to the door. They stood in the doorway and just stared at each other. He'd said goodbye to her family and Santos and now was trying to figure out how to thank her.

"Hey look!" Justin called out, pointing at the pair. "You're under the mistletoe!"

"Kiss her, it's tradition," Hilda called out from the living room.

Betty flushed, "you don't have to . . . " she trailed off. Then suddenly Daniel's lips were pressed against hers in the softest kiss. When he backed up, he was smiling. "Daniel . . . "

"Betty, I've never done any of this traditional family stuff, remember?" he smiled, knowing she was wondering why he'd kissed her and wondering what it meant. He didn't know what it meant.

"Right. Well . . . your cab's here," she stumbled over the words. She pulled on her coat and then turned to him, finding him fumbling with his buttons. Without thinking, she reached forward and started to button up his wool jacket for him, freezing when she realized what she was doing. His hands covered hers and she slowly raised her eyes and looked at him.

"Sorry," she snatched her hands away from him embarrassedly.

Daniel reached for her hands and held them against his chest. "Betty, thank you." Betty looked at him confusedly, obviously not understanding why he was thanking her. "You gave me the best present I've ever been given."

"I have? You haven't even opened my present to you yet, don't forget, my present for you is at your house," Betty grinned.

"I meant this," he spread his arms and gestured to her house. "I've never had a real Christmas before," he shrugged his shoulders, suddenly feeling a little shy and embarrassed himself. Then Betty was hugging him.

"Merry Christmas, Daniel."

Daniel couldn't help but hug her back and smile to himself. He smiled the entire way down the steps, across the icy sidewalk and to the cab that was waiting patiently. He looked back at Betty's home, saw her standing in the doorway, holding the door open and she waved, smiling at him. Daniel grinned wider and waved back before he told the driver where to drop him off at.

After hanging up his jacket Daniel's eyes landed on the box by his small tree and smiled as he picked it up and slowly unwrapped the present. Dropping the ribbon and wrapping paper, Daniel opened the box and pulled out an item wrapped in tissue paper. The first was a miniature of his first issue of _Mode_ and it was on a plaque that had a small inscription: To the best boss, congratulations on such a huge achievement. I knew you could do it, Betty.

Santos had definitely been right, Daniel decided, there was definitely something that made those Suarez women irresistible. And suddenly Daniel couldn't wait to get back to work.

-

Authors Note: So what'd you think? It's entirely cheesy, I think and I'm sure that a lot of the characters are very out of character and not themselves. But since I thought Daniel should've been invited to the Suarez Thanksgiving, I figured I'd better write my own Christmas scenes before the episodes came around. Lol.

So please, let me know what you think my first Ugly Betty fanfiction and leave me a review!

Jen


	2. Final Chapter

Part 2/2 of Irresistible

Early January was always cold. Always snowy. Always full of after-holiday stress and dread. Most people hated going back to work, but Betty was looking forward to it. She'd had a wonderful holiday and had been surprised when Daniel had spent the entire day of Christmas with her. That had been the best part. She figured that was why she was looking forward to going back to Mode so much. She hadn't heard from Daniel in a few days and she was both curious and concerned.

Hilda had forbidden her from calling him. She'd said she liked him but that Betty needed to focus on her family. Betty had listened because she knew that deep down Hilda was right. She'd spent a lot of time worrying about Mode and Daniel and she needed to focus on other things.

"Is Mr. Meade coming over again?" Justin asked as Betty sat down for breakfast. He was moving his spoon around his bowl, trying to appear casual, but Betty knew he was full of curiosity and excitement.

Betty shrugged her shoulders, "I doubt it. Not anytime soon, Justin." Justin looked crestfallen and Betty wished she'd said something that would please him.

"Time to go," Hilda entered the room. "You'll be late for work." She turned her attention toward Justin, "and you will be late for school."

Justin groaned but stood and went and got his things for school. Hilda looked at her sister and smiled. "You're nervous, huh?"

"Nervous?" Betty pushed her glasses up her nose. "Why would I be nervous?"

Hilda shook her head as she poured herself a cup of coffee. "You're nervous because you don't know how Daniel's going to treat you once you get back at the office."

"Daniel always treats me well," Betty shook her head. "Why would he treat me differently?"

Hilda smirked at her sister, "because he spent the holidays with you. Because he kissed you."

"It was mistletoe," Betty shook her head as she shrugged her shoulders, smoothing out her green sweater. "It didn't mean anything. It was just some little kiss. He did it because it was tradition. A tradition he'd never participated in," she pointed out. "It wasn't anything important."

"Then why are you making such a big deal about it?" Hilda smiled. Their father walked into the room, poured himself a cup of decaffeinated coffee and then rummaged around in the cupboard for cereal.

"Dad," Betty spoke up, ignoring her sister's question, "don't forget to check in with the immigration services."

Ignacio nodded and said that he would, sipping his coffee slowly. Betty rattled off a few more things that he had to remember and then when he cut her off, saying that he knew and would remember, she smiled. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his cheek in a quick kiss before smiling and saying she was leaving for work.

The whole way to work she couldn't help but think of what Hilda had said. Betty had been making a big deal out of a kiss she claimed meant nothing. Which wasn't true. Inside that one kiss under the mistletoe had been everything. It had been short and sweet and utterly perfect. Knowing that it had been a fluke, she was disappointed.

When she entered the building of Meade Publications, she made her way up to the twenty-eighth floor with butterflies in her stomach. It was silly. As she walked through the office, she smiled at a few people, muttered 'hello' to Amanda, nodded at Mark and made her way to her desk. She put her purse in her desk, hung her coat on a hook and then went about getting her things prepared.

She was just placing Daniel's coffee and bagel on his desk when Henry appeared in the doorway, smiling at her.

Daniel's coffee and his breakfast consisting of a bagel and light cream cheese was sitting on a plate in his office when he walked in and he was surprised to find that Betty was not in his office, nor was she at her desk. Frowning, he left his breakfast and exited his office. He stopped Mark in the hallway, inquiring as to where Betty was at the moment.

"She was last seen heading toward the elevators with that Henry guy from accounting," he shrugged his shoulders and made his way toward Amanda. Daniel frowned at the mention of Henry. Betty had had a lunch date with him before Thanksgiving. Daniel instantly wondered why he was upset about that. He should be happy for Betty- happy that she not only had friends at work, but a boyfriend.

A boyfriend that Daniel decidedly did not like. He wasn't sure why- Walter was nice enough. There was just something about him that Daniel didn't like. Deciding not to go in search of Betty, he returned to his office, sat behind his desk and simply stared at his breakfast. He slowly bit into his bagel, savoring the taste and sat back in his chair.

It was at least an hour later when Betty returned to her desk. Daniel noticed right away but pretended not to notice at all. Instead, he sat at his desk and pretended to over notes for the next issue of Mode. He watched her when she wasn't looking and couldn't help but smile at her. He'd spent the last week thinking about her and the holiday he'd spent with her family. He treasured those moments.

It was nearly lunchtime by the time Betty entered his office. She smiled at him as she stood in front of his desk, asking if there was anything he needed before she went to lunch. She explained that she had a lunch date with Henry and Daniel frowned.

"What about Walter?"

Betty faltered and Daniel noticed but didn't say anything. "It's just lunch," she shook her head, avoiding his gaze.

"How about you cancel with Henry and we'll go out to lunch?" Daniel suggested, leaning forward in his chair, his elbows resting on his desktop. He looked at Betty expectantly, saw her deer-in-headlights expression and tilted his head to the side, looking at her curiously. "Betty?"

"Uh . . . Henry's waiting for me already, I'm sure," she continued, speaking so quickly that her words jumbled together a bit.

"Betty, is everything okay?" Daniel pushed his chair away from his desk and walked around so he stood beside her. When she didn't answer, his hands moved to her shoulders and turned her to face him. "Betty?"

"Look, Daniel, it's okay."

Daniel shot her a confused look, his eyebrows furrowing together, marring his handsome face. "Betty, what are you talking about?"

"Look, you don't have to have lunch with me just because-" she was cut off by Daniel slapping a hand over her mouth, effectively silencing her.

He ignored her confused look and gently removed his hand. "Betty, I _want_ to have lunch with you," he smiled at her, his smile slowly crossing his entire face.

"You do?" Betty was surprised. "Why?"

Daniel smiled at her oddly, taking her elbow and guiding her toward the door. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked as he led her to the elevator. He pushed the 'down' button and they waited. When the elevator arrived, they entered and Daniel couldn't help but smile at her. "Well?" he prompted.

"Daniel, I'm your assistant. Not your friend."

Daniel's smile disappeared and he dropped her elbow as if he'd been burned. "I see."

Betty frowned when he suddenly turned cold and professional, stepping away from her quickly and looking straight ahead, standing up straighter as he adjusted his tie. Then her eyes widened when she realized what she'd said. "I didn't mean that! Of course you're a friend. I just . . . I know you'd rather spend your lunch with someone like . . . Amanda or Sophia."

Daniel shook his head, "no, just you."

"Me?"

"Betty, you're a better friend to me than anyone else. And," he lowered his voice conspiratorially, "You can hold a conversation."

Betty smiled, ducking her head she blushed at that. "Daniel . . . "

"How was your New Years'?" he asked suddenly, changing the subject. He knew he had her full attention and she wasn't going to back out of lunch now. Not if he could keep her talking until they got into the limousine. He smiled at his plan and listened to her as she went on about her holiday with her family.

They were nearly to the first floor when Daniel realized she hadn't mentioned Walter.

"Your boyfriend wasn't there?" he raised an eyebrow at her and smirked.

Betty immediately became flustered. "Uh . . . no. I..."

"What?" he looked at her expectantly.

"I didn't invite him over. I spent the entire evening with my dad, Hilda and Justin," Betty shrugged her shoulders and they stepped aside to let someone in as the elevator came to a stop.

Daniel ducked his head a bit. "And he didn't just show up?"

"He did," Betty conceded, surprised that he knew her that well. "But I had Hilda tell him-"

"That you weren't feeling well, right?" Daniel grinned, shaking his head. "And the dork bought that?" he chuckled to himself.

"Walter's not a dork," Betty defended him. "He's just . . . "

"Socially impaired?" Daniel smiled, not surprised when she smacked his arm lightly. They exited the elevator and Betty scolded him halfway to the limo while Daniel defended himself. Once they were inside the limo and the driver had pulled away from the curb, Daniel pumped his fist into the air. "Yes!"

"What?" Betty looked around.

"So where do you want to go to lunch?" Daniel had a mask of innocence on his face, smiling at her.

It was at that moment that Betty realized Daniel had done an excellent job at distracting her and getting her into the limo, and now, in the middle of traffic. "Why you . . . " she trailed off, the beginning of a tirade turning into a smile. "You are way too resourceful, Daniel Meade," she shook her head, turning her attention to the snowy weather outside the vehicle.

Daniel grinned triumphantly then, nodding. "I know."

Lunch was normal. They talked and laughed and little business got discussed, thanks to Daniel, who changed the subject every time Betty brought up anything resembling work.

It wasn't until they were on their way back to the office and Betty's cellular telephone rang. She pulled it out of her purse and her smile disappeared. Daniel knew by the look on her face that it was either Walter or Henry. She stared at the screen of her phone for a few seconds before reluctantly answering it.

Daniel listened as she made an excuse to Henry, who wasn't buying it, obviously. He motioned for her to give him the phone, clearing his throat to get her attention. She looked at him curiously and then he was snatching the phone from her and taking over the conversation. She batted at him, trying to retrieve her phone, but he merely grabbed her wrist in his hand and held it against his chest as he used the other hand to reach for her other wrist, the phone wedged between his shoulder and his head as he spoke to Henry.

"She was busy," Daniel spoke. "Yes, this is Daniel Meade. Now Henry, Betty was busy. I'm sorry, but I didn't give her a chance to call before we left the office."

Betty stopped struggling and sat back in her seat beside him, listening intently.

Daniel shook his head and rolled his eyes as he continued. "She was a little distracted," he lowered his voice suggestively and continued. "And because she was so distracted," he smiled at Betty, "I couldn't help but let her enjoy everything."

Betty's jaw dropped at the way he was speaking. He wasn't saying anything out of the ordinary, but the _way_ he was saying it- it was just dirty. "Daniel," she hissed. Daniel grinned as he nodded, rolling his eyes at something Henry was saying. "Henry, I-I gotta go, Betty is . . . not distracted any longer and I need to fix that." Then he was ending the call and tossing the phone across the limo onto the other seat.

"Daniel Meade! This is just . . . "

"Hilarious," Daniel cut her off, laughing loudly as he slouched in his seat. "You should have heard him . . . "

"Daniel that was . . . mean," she shook her head, suddenly regretting that she'd enjoyed their lunch together. Poor Henry was now probably thinking that she and Daniel had been . . . not in a restaurant, that was certain. "Henry . . . " she couldn't even speak about how hurt he probably was.

Daniel rolled his eyes, jealousy flooding his senses. "Will get over it and find his own girl," Daniel muttered. As soon as the words slipped out of his mouth, his eyes grew as large as saucers and he stared ahead at the empty seat in front of him. Avoiding Betty's gaze, he stared at the leather seating and prayed that she hadn't caught what'd he'd said. After about half a minute of silence, he dared to glance in her direction and found her sitting beside him. She sat a little straighter than usual, a little more mechanical. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open a bit, and Daniel knew that she'd heard him.

Turning in his seat, he tried to appear casual, but was anything but that as he offered her a sheepish smile. He felt like he was in high school and had blurted out his feelings to some gorgeous girl unintentionally. Betty, dressed in her blue puffy coat, a sensible skirt that stopped just above the knees, tights and loafers, didn't turn to look at him.

"Right?" Daniel prompted her, checking to see if she'd heard him. "Betty?" He wasn't used to being the jealous one, but something about her not responding to his question bothered him.

Betty slowly turned to look at him and raised her dark eyes to his cobalt ones. "Hmm?" She feigned innocence, but Daniel could see through her charade. Betty was not a good liar. Nor was she good at pretending something that she didn't want to pretend.

Daniel grinned, "I know you heard me, Miss Suarez."

"I didn't think that you actually meant it," Betty shrugged her shoulders, obviously feeling a little out of place. Daniel hadn't seen her look uncomfortable for quite a while and he couldn't help but think that she looked adorable.

Daniel regarded her carefully for a few moments. "Well I did. Henry can find himself his own girl." He moved closer to Betty, reaching one hand up and slowly turning her head toward him, his fingers trailing along her jaw line to rest at the curve of her neck

"Daniel . . . " she trailed off uncertainly, her eyes searching his for something. "What are you talking about?" She nervously chewed on her bottom lip, worrying it and sequentially drawing his attention to her mouth. A mouth he suddenly had the strong desire to kiss.

Daniel slid closer to Betty, his knees bumping against her legs as he smiled. She took a deep breath and let it out very slowly as her eyes widened perceptively. "Betty," he whispered, smiling a bit as he leaned closer, the hand on her neck gently pulling her closer to him. Then without warning, he leaned the rest of the way forward and was kissing her.

Surprised was not a strong enough word for what Betty was feeling. She was more than surprised. She was shocked and pleased and excited and afraid. She had butterflies in her stomach and her head was spinning as Daniel slowly kissed her, deepening the kiss after a few moments. It was at that moment that Betty realized that she'd been responding to his advances, had been kissing him back, had moved so that he could get closer to her.

With one hand on her neck and the other near her hip, Daniel kept a firm but gentle hold on her while his mouth continued its assault on hers. He smiled into the kiss when he felt her arms wind around his neck, tugging him closer. Now he knew why he'd kissed her under the mistletoe. He'd wanted to do it. He'd wanted her. That alone was a huge revelation to him, but it felt right.

Daniel broke the kiss for a few seconds, only so they could catch their breath. Both were breathing heavily and Betty's cheeks were flushed, her lips swollen from his kisses. Daniel didn't know when he'd seen her look better. He was leaning in for another kiss when the limousine suddenly came to a stop and the driver's voice stopped him.

"We're at the office, Mr. Meade," the driver called through the partition. Daniel sighed and shook his head. Betty was flustered, smoothing out her clothes, running a hand through her hair and trying to look as if nothing had happened. Daniel however, just smiled. When she reached for the door handle, Daniel caught her hand, pulled her to him and kissed her one final time before he followed her out and onto the sidewalk.

Neither said a word as they walked into the building or got into the elevator. Betty was not looking at him on purpose and Daniel couldn't help but smile. She got the cutest look on her face when she looked nervous. When they exited the elevator, neither acted as if anything were different and continued across the floor.

"Betty, we need to go over some notes in my office. Five minutes," he ordered with a smile.

Betty nodded but didn't say anything as she sat at her desk. Daniel entered his office feeling very accomplished and rather satisfied. It had been an impulse to kiss Betty and not one that he regretted. He hadn't been able to get her out of his head since Christmas. He had kissed her because of the mistletoe, that much he knew. He just hadn't expected that kiss to mean anything.

Smiling, Daniel realized that maybe he shouldn't have kissed Betty again. She had never said that she enjoyed their first kiss and had never given any indication that she wanted more out of their relationship. His smile disappeared and he suddenly wondered if he'd just ruined their friendship. It had been an impulse and he prayed that she wasn't upset.

Outside Daniel's office, Betty was trying to compose herself. Daniel had been a huge part of her life since she'd started working at Mode. A lot of her time had been spent either with him or thinking of him. After spending the holiday together, Betty had allowed herself to imagine that Daniel saw her as more than his assistant, as a friend. As more, even. She'd never voiced those thoughts. Hilda had known though, had teased her about it.

She sighed. _Why did he kiss me?_ She wondered to herself. _Why?_ They had been acting as they always had and then it had just happened. She'd been surprised and had sat there as still as a statue for a few moments before she found herself responding to his kisses. Sweet and gentle, they hadn't been demanding or forceful. Then, after she'd allowed him to deepen the kiss, he'd grown more frantic, more needy and Betty and felt as if she were really wanted. _That's silly though. Isn't it?_ She thought to herself. _It's Daniel._ That was the problem. It was Daniel. Daniel who had shown her that he was more than a handsome face with money. More than a man who'd gotten his job because his father had given it to him. Daniel, who was a good, kind man. A man she'd slowly started to fall for, if she'd allow herself to admit it. Which she rarely did.

Looking up, she saw her time was almost up and slowly stood, grabbing her notepad and a pen off her desk before moving to Daniel's office, closing the door behind her.

"Betty . . . " Daniel looked up at her. He didn't say anything for a few minutes and Betty nodded before she spoke.

"It's okay, Daniel," Betty shook her head. "I understand."

Daniel frowned. "You understand what?"

"That you weren't thinking clearly," Betty shrugged her shoulders and forced a smile onto her face. "It's okay."

Daniel's frown deepened when she realized what she was doing. Shaking his head, he stood and moved around the desk, stopping directly in front of her, their chests nearly touching he was so close. "I was thinking clearly," he raised a hand and brushed some hair behind her ear. "Don't think that I didn't mean what I said," he looked at her lips which were still a little puffy, "or what I did."

"Daniel . . . " she shook her head and looked down, her gaze stopping at his shoulders. Then his hand was on her chin and he was forcing her to look at him. Betty stared into his cerulean eyes and her breath caught in her throat at the emotions she was seeing. Then she was pressed against his muscular body, one arm snaked around her waist, one hand holding her face up toward his and his lips were pressed against hers again.

"I've wanted to do that since Christmas," he whispered, pressing his forehead against hers.

Betty swallowed slowly. "You have?"

Daniel backed away from her a bit, nodding at her. "I couldn't help myself," he shrugged his shoulders. "You're just . . . " he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm 'just' what?" Betty was curious now. She caught his arm as he was going to turn away from her, clearly a little embarrassed. "Daniel?"

"Irresistible, Betty," Daniel smiled at her.

Betty stared at him disbelievingly. "I'm what?" she wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. He smiled at her, knowing she'd heard him correctly. Smirking, he shook his head. When she opened her mouth to object, Daniel held up a hand, silencing her.

Daniel's grin was dazzling as he shook his head at her. "You, Betty" he took hold of her hands, "Suarez, are," he pulled her toward him, "Irresistible." With that said, he dipped his head and kissed her softly. Santos had definitely been right. Irresistible was definitely the right word.

-

Authors Note: Okay, so how horrible was that? Lol. Everyone seemed to really like this and I had a lot of people asking me to continue this, so I did. I am not entirely happy with this at all. The whole mushy fluff is probably very out of character. I might go back and change some of it. So this is the end- what'd you guys think? Good? Bad?

Jen


End file.
